Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Pekenota14
Summary: Kensi's mother opens the door to an old friend of Kensi's and to a whole lot of problems for Kensi and Deeks. Who's that old friend? One thing is sure: if she could go back in time, she wouldn't change a thing.
1. An old friend

_Chapter 1- An old friend_

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Julia went open the door.

She found a man standing by the doorstep. A tall middle aged man; thin, squared face, small mouth, owner of beautiful greenish-brown eyes, but surrounded by dark circles, like if he hadn't slept in days. He had his beard and hair trimmed and they were the same color, light brown. He was good looking, but still, he appeared to have recently recovered from some sort of illness.

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"Hi." His deep voice was heard. "I've been looking for quite a while, and… are you Mrs. Blye?"

Julia sighed. When Deeks showed up by her door for the first time, she had been asked the same thing. And again, she'd answer the same thing. "I was. Once. Is Feldman, now."

"But, you were Blye?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm an old friend's of Kensi. I was wondering if you tell me where is she and if I can talk with her. I'm back in town and I'd like to catch up with her."

"Well, Kensi doesn't live with me, but… but why don't you come in?" She said looking back. "Don, baby? Where are you?" Julia asked, peeking to every corner of the living room.

The baby was sitting on the floor, biting the teething ring. He shook it when he heard his name being called, reassuring Julia that he was still there. He's still a crawling baby, not older than eight months. He gives a few steps when holding onto something or someone, but apart from that, he runs an entire house crawling. He's a spitting image of his father when he was his age, excepting only for the brownish hair and the little curls that are showing up as his hair grows.

"Stay-at-home mom?" The man asked, shyly entering the house. He knew Julia wasn't that kid's mother, but he had to start a conversation.

"No, I'm too old for that." She said with a laugh, closing the door. "He's my grandson, Donald. I watch him whenever I can."

"Kensi's a mother?" He asked surprised, ducking near the kid, observing him.

"Yes, she is. I know it's a bit hard to picture, but she's amazing."

"I believe you. And besides, being a single mother-"

"Oh no, Kensi is married."

"I never pictured Kensi married either." He swallowed in dry; his all attitude changing.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Julia asked, looking at the man again who had got up.

"Oh no, thank you. I'm okay."

"Kensi is actually coming to dinner tonight. She must be arriving. If you want to wait, I don't mind."

"No, and I'm sorry for bothering already." He said walking to the door. "Maybe… maybe you can give me her number and then I talk with her. It's nothing urgent."

"Ok…" Julia answered a bit taken aback, writing the number on a piece of paper. "I'm sorry," She said while handing him the paper. "what did you say your name is?"

The man chuckled and then affirmed. "I didn't say! Is Jack. My name is Jack."

"Ok," Julia proffered opening the door. "it was nice to meet you, Jack. I'll make sure to tell Kensi tonight that you were here and that you'll call her."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Julia watched the man walking away with the hands in the pockets as Don crawled to her and she closed the door and picked him in arms, losing track of the thoughts, playing with the baby. As Jack was walking away, a lot of things were running through his mind at a microsecond. He was, or thought to be, cured from the PTSD. He wanted another chance with Kensi. A chance to explain himself and start all over again. He was even willing to accept the kid, but knowing that she's married…? That was when Jack saw everything coming back to him. Anger, will to destroy… even to kill. So, his PTSD and anger issues were back, just like that.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of this small start. And, for those who read it, I promise to update on "We'll Be Alright" as soon as I can!**


	2. The Four Of Us

**Sorry, I said I'd post yesterday...!**

**Oh, well, I wrote a bigger chapter to make it up to you, with something sweet in the end!**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - The Four Of Us_

* * *

When Don heard a car stopping outside Julia's house he crawled to the door and started babbling. "Mama! Mama!"

Kensi opened the door and picked him up in arms, putting a kiss on his cheek. "Hi, baby. How are you?" Don kept babbling things and Kensi turned around with the baby, pointing Deeks who was still coming from the car. "Look, is dad. Can you call dad?"

She was only insisting because even though Deeks loved the way Don learnt new things everyday, he couldn't even babble 'dad'. And, even if he didn't want, whenever Don called Kensi, it always made Deeks a little sad because he couldn't call him too. But one thing was sure: Deeks was crazy about his son, and it was reciprocal. He gave a quick run to reach his son was leaning on Kensi's arms just to reach him.

"Hey, big boy." Deeks said grabbing the kid in arms and closing the door. "Dad missed you too. You know, mom and dad today had one of those boring days." He spoke while walking to the living room. "We had to keep on watching a man. The whole day! We've been inside the car the whole day! So, dad now wants to play a lot with you because he's done with mom!"

Kensi fired him a look, but a grin played with the corner of her lips, being impossible for her to not smile a little. Deeks lay face down on the ground, playing with Don and Kensi was going to meet her mother in the kitchen when she came out, greeting them both. That kind of life was something that Kensi herself admitted to like: after a day of work, go home to her son, and sometimes have dinner at her mother's. She felt good with it.

"Marty, I need to ask you a huge favor."

"Sure." He answered, getting up and coming closer to Julia. "What is it?"

"It's not that big deal, it's the hose in the backyard. I think there's something wrong with it. It burst this morning. Can you give it a look?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see what I can do."

"Not now, Marty." She said, making him walk back. "Dinner's ready. Oh, before I forget, a man was here this afternoon." Julia spoke to Kensi, who was holding Don, before going to the kitchen. "He said he was an old friend of yours."

"Who was it?"

"He said his name was Jack."

Kensi lost her color and petrified, she that just a second ago was playing happily with her son. "Jack? What you mean, Jack? How-how did he look like?" She put Don in Deeks arms and walked quickly to the kitchen after her mother. Deeks went after them too, hearing Julia.

"He was middle aged, tall, skinny. I think green-eyed, brown hair. He looked a bit weak but as if he was recovering from an illness."

"His left hand? How did he moved it?"

Julia frowned, turning around to face Kensi and Deeks who were attentively listening to her. "I didn't pay much attention, but it seemed that he couldn't move it quite well. It wasn't a disability, but he had some trouble moving it."

"Is _that_ Jack I think it is?"

"I think so." Kensi affirmed, looking at Deeks.

"Ok, now you're scaring me! Is there anything wrong? He asked me your number, he said he wanted to catch up with-Did I do anything wrong? Who is he?" Julia asked, seriously concerned and worried about their reactions.

"Did you give him my number?"

"He said he just wanted to catch up, that he was back in town. I'm sorry, Kensi. I know shouldn't have done it, but… But, the poor guy just seemed to really want to talk with you, nothing else. Who is he?"

"Jack is my ex-fiancé." Kensi started to explain and didn't notice that Deeks had left to the living room with the baby. "He was a Marine and when he came home, he showed signs of PTSD. I helped him in everything I could, I listened to him, but on the Christmas morning he… he was… gone. Just like that. Didn't say anything, didn't leave a note. Never called again."

"How much longer was this?"

"Six years ago. Long ago…"

"Well, I think you should talk with him. Maybe he came to apologize for that. Maybe he's cured."

"I hope so. But, either way he won't be a prob-" Kensi turned around a hushed, seeing that Deeks wasn't there. "Can we just forget about this and have dinner?"

"Sure, help me out."

During all dinner, Deeks was strangely quiet. He was just focused on eating, staring vaguely, like he was lost in his own thoughts. He took his chance to get some air when he finished dinner and went to the backyard to check on the hose, like Julia had asked him. Don begged with whimpers for Kensi to pick him up, and when she did, he snuggled on her, resting his head on her shoulder. Julia put the pacifier in his mouth and he bit it, still whining.

"He's a bit cranky because of the tooth erupting."

"Well, he's not cranky when he's with Deeks."

Kensi walked around the living room, rocking Don, trying to hush him. She grabbed the teething ring and gave it to the baby, who immediately started biting it. She then peered in the window and saw him sitting on the steps of the doorway. She felt bad for him, because if she was reasonably alright with Jack's comeback, Deeks seemed ripped apart. Right now she just wanted to go home, and reassure him that whatever dramas his head was making, it was just his mind creation. Besides, Don was really bad-tempered and needed some sleep.

"Deeks?" She said in a low voice after opening the door. "I think we should go home. Don's really cranky."

"Ok, go tell your mother we're going." He answered gloomily, getting up.

* * *

It had passed an hour. Deeks had been leaning on the bedroom's door, watching Kensi walking from side to side with whining Don, who hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Here, I take him for a while now." He said, taking his son from Kensi's arms. He put a kiss on her head, saying. "You can go to bed. He'll fall asleep pretty soon."

As soon as Kensi fell on the bed, she fell asleep, unlike her son. She was worn out, even though the whole day had been spent inside the car, just doing surveillance. She woke up a couple of hours later, not hearing Don whimpering. He had finally fallen asleep on his father's arms some time ago, and after putting him in the crib, Deeks stood there, watching him.

"He's sleeping?" Kensi spoke low and sleepily.

"He fell asleep a while ago."

"Hey," She walked to him and stroked his face. "you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Don't lie to me. Whatever your thinking of, don't worry. I'll just talk with him, that's all."

"He showed up after so many years. I don't you don't get hurt again. In any way. We don't know if he's cured from PTSD, and he may get angry and-"

"Shh." She hushed him, placing her fingers over his lips. "I know how to handle Jack, and nothing will happen."

"I know, it's just… I'm just looking after you. Wouldn't be doing my part if I didn't worry."

"You're saying that as my partner or as my husband?"

"As your husband. Kens, you and Don are my life, and I know how shattered Jack left you. I don't want you to be like that. I don't want him to go nuts and take you two away from me."

"Trust me, Deeks. I'll handle it, and no one will go away. We'll stay together. Just the four of us."

"The four?" He frowned and then opened his mouth in awe, pulling her after for a kiss. "The four of us!"

* * *

**Can I get more of those amazing reviews like the ones you gave me last time?**


	3. Broken

_Chapter 3 – Broken_

* * *

Despite last night's crankiness, Don slept very well, but Kensi and Deeks didn't. His mind was still considering every possible way of that talking going wrong. And Kensi's mind couldn't let go what she had with Jack. Everything came back, all the memories she had. And all the pain she felt. She kept quiet, but once in a while tears fell over the pillow.

When the morning came, Kensi woke up and placed a slow kiss on Deeks. Something inside her was telling her to hold tight to him. Her heart was startled and she couldn't calm it down. But, she tried to avoid it as she was dressing up Don and seeing that smile on him. She then went to take care of her, and watched her husband sleeping. He seemed to just have fallen asleep a bit ago, but she had to wake him up.

With laziness he got up, and also he pretended to be totally alright, exchanging kisses and caresses with Kensi as both were getting dressed and Don was playing in the living room. Until something shattered, the sound coming from the living room. The two ran to check on Don and he was sitting and a frame was broken on the floor. The baby had knocked it over, but he wasn't scared at all. In fact, he thought that amusing and tried to grab the shards.

"No, Don, don't grab that." Kensi said, holding his curious hands and checking them for any bruise. "He is okay. Take him with you while I pick up the sherds."

"Come with dad, come on." Deeks took Don with him to the bedroom and sat him over the bed while he was finishing dressing up.

Kensi was carefully picking up the shards from the ground until she noticed which photo was on the frame Don had broken. It was her favorite picture. It had been taken not much long ago, Don must have been five, six months old. It was a day on the beach, Don's first one. The two were walking on the sidewalk near the sand, Deeks carrying Don when he wanted to capture that moment. They asked a man that was walking by to take a photo of them three. Kensi was startled by her phone ringing and when she noticed she was sitting on the floor, looking at the photo. She got up, and without noticing she kept the photo on the jacket's pocket, answering the call.

"Hello?" The male voice on the other side spoke as Kensi was silent. "Hello? Kensi?"

"Jack…" She finally mumbled. She started walking around the living room, running her fingers through her hair. Hearing his voice again really startled her.

"I think your mother told you I was looking for you. Can we meet and talk?"

"What the hell do you wanna talk about?"

"Apologize. I want to know how are you. I want to tell you that I have PTSD under control."

"You just did tell me that. And we have already talked."

"Kensi, wait. Please, come and meet with me. I really wanna apologize."

"Like, right now?"

"If you can. I'll be waiting for you on that park bench we used to be, at the weekends, right next-"

"Right next to the ice cream vendor. I remember."

"Ok… See you there, then?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure our talking will be short."

Kensi put the phone over the couch and turned her attention to the shards of glass, picking them up again. The sooner she'd meet Jack and talk, the sooner all those issues would be gone. She then walked to the bedroom and saw Deeks playing with Don.

"Deeks, do you mind taking Don to day care? And then tell Hetty that I'll be a bit late?"

"Did he call?"

Kensi put Don on the floor, because Deeks' scare made him look immediately at her and forget that their son was over the bed and could fall down. "Yes, it was him. The sooner I talk with Jack, the sooner we can forget about him."

"Be careful, for God's sake." Deeks spoke resting his forehead on hers, and then pecked on her lips. "Be careful, please."

* * *

Kensi didn't know how to feel. Would he be much different, either physically and mentally? Was he really better as he said he was? Her mind was in a crazy twirl, thinking millions of things in mere instants until she saw him. He was sitting on the bench. Comparing the man she was seeing now and the man she knew, she'd say he was much different. He looked outworn, seemed older than it was expected, much thinner and his hand, as she noticed, was much more conditioned in movement than before. But when he saw her, his eyes got wider and he smiled broadly, taking a deep breath. When Kensi approached him, he got up and tried to hug her.

"Jack, please. Let's keep this less emotive. Please."

"Ok, ok, I understand." He seemed genuinely happy to see her, taking a seat and gazing her still grinning.

"I see you're feeling better."

"Oh, yeah. I went to a friend's house, Manny, you remember him? And I was there for the last years, getting better."

"So, you went to the house of your, also PTSD sick, and alcoholic friend instead of staying with me?" Kensi felt her blood boiling and anger tingling in every part of her body.

"I know I should have said something, but I knew I was sick and I knew I was being a burden in your life. How could I tell my fianceé to walk away from me? You were being so good to me."

"So, walking away without saying a single thing seemed better? Seemed less painful?"

"I guess."

"Less painful for whom? For me or you?"

"Kensi…"

"No, don't start with that, Jack. You left me broken," Without her controlling it, a tear rushed down Kensi's face. "I thought I haven't tried hard enough to help you. I thought I'd never be with anyone again. "

"But you did find someone. Your mother told me you're married; you have a son."

"Yes, he tried hard enough to open me up. He didn't walk away just because it was too difficult to make me believe in love again."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, Jack. He makes me very happy."

Kensi got up, ready to walk away. "You think you and I could have had what you have now with your husband?"

"No, Jack. Because you were sick and didn't want help. You didn't trust me enough."

"I did, Kensi. I still trust you, but I had to go away. I knew I was troubling your life, and you didn't deserve it."

"Then why did you come back, now? To remind me, well, to remind us of what we had? Of what it slipped through our fingers?"

"If you weren't married, would you give me a chance to fix it?"

"No, Jack. You had your time, and you let it get away. There would not be a second chance."

"DO YOU REALLY LOVE HIM?" Jack yelled, getting up when she was walking away.

Kensi walked furiously to him and said close to his face. "Yes. More than I ever loved you. Because I know he won't hurt me like you did. I know he trusts me, and I know he loves me."

"You don't mean what you're saying!"

"Yes, I do mean it." Kensi gave a few steps back and said before heading to the car. "I mean every word I just said. Don't come back to bother us, again, Jack. It's too late for apologies."

* * *

Kensi entered the bullpen and signaled Deeks with the eyes so he would follow her to the outside. "How did it go? Is everything okay?" Deeks was more than anxious and worried to know about everything.

She enlaced her arms around his neck and hugged him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "Yes, everything is okay now. He got what he asked for. I told him everything I had been holding for the last six years." He placed a kiss on her head, and took a deep sigh, relieved. "What did Hetty said?" She asked, when the two let go one another.

"Actually, haven't seen her yet. Speak of her, you know you have to talk with her about the pregnancy."

"I know, let's go inside then." Deeks couldn't let her enter just yet without stealing a kiss from her, which made her smile.

During the day, their mood got better and better. They got back to the usual bickering and teasing, but that normality only last until mid afternoon when Kensi got a call from her mother.

"You forgot to call me saying that Marty was going to pick up Don at the daycare."

"What?" Kensi asked, confused. "Deeks hasn't left. He didn't pick up Don. Where-what happened?"

"I'm at the daycare. They said that Deeks picked up Don just a while ago."

"Mom, that's not possible! Where's Don?"

"What's going on?" Deeks asked seeing Kensi yelling on the phone, pacing from side to side.

"I already know what happened, mom, don't worry. Sorry, I forgot to warn you."

"You're sure everything's okay?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I have to work."

"Sure. Talk to you later?"

"Don't know. Bye." Kensi hung up and said at Deeks who was staring her. "Jack took Don."

* * *

**I leave you with the suspense...! Now is when the troubles start!**


	4. Sick Mind

**SunnyCitrus10 made the key question that maybe someone of you thought of it but didn't ask: **_"How was Jack able to take Don from daycare? I would think a reputable daycare would have verified the father's identity before handing the child over if they hasn't seen him before_**.**_"_

** Oh well, I'll tell you how he did it!**

* * *

_Chapter 4 – Sick Mind_

* * *

"What do you mean, Jack took Don?" Deeks worried, getting up from his desk and walking to Kensi's one. "How could he take our son from the daycare? Aren't them responsible people? Shouldn't they verify to whom they handle the child?"

"Deeks, calm down, this isn't the daycare's workers' fault. We checked and double-checked that daycare before enroll Don in it."

"Then how the hell did he take him?"

"It wasn't Jack personally." She answered going upstairs to meet Eric and Nell. "He probably took him from my mother."

"How can you know that?" Deeks followed after her.

"My mother picks up Don at 4 PM."

"It's 4:30 PM right now." Deeks stated checking on the wristwatch. "Why would she call only half an hour later?"

"Exactly. Eric, I need you to look for the surveillance cams near the daycare in the last hour, and Nell, I need you to trace this number." Kensi picked up the phone and pulled from the incoming call list the number Jack had called her from in that morning.

Eric and Nell immediately started working on what was asked them, without even asking but guessing that something was wrong. Deeks was looking at the screen attentively, watching the images of the traffic cams near the daycare center. "The phone's dead, Kensi. Sorry, I can't trace it." Nell apologized but Kensi joined her husband on looking at the screen.

"Right there!" Deeks shouted, pointing at the screen. "Go back, Eric. Kens," He said softly not taking the eyes from the screen. "your mother did pick him up."

"But Jack's not there." Kensi said losing some of her hopes to understand what was happening.

"Your mother's house! Eric, can you pull images from there?" Kensi and Deeks both stared the screen when they saw that Jack was right outside Julia's house and the two of them started talking casually. "Can you read their lips?"

"He's asking her if he can go inside. He's not threatening her or anything. Eric, can you skip the video a bit forward?" The technical operator did what he was asked and when the timeline reached the exact time Kensi received the phone call from her mother, it was seen that Jack ran away in Julia's car.

"Did he have Don with him?" Eric awkwardly asked.

"We hope not!" Kensi and Deeks said together and ran out of the Ops center just when Callen and Sam were entering being guided by Hetty.

Supposedly, they would have a case to investigate. Hetty and the two agents demanded an explanation from Nell and Eric who explained it all. Hetty decided then to wait a couple of hours and if it was really confirmed Don's kidnapping, the team would drop the case, which would be handed to another team, and that everyone would help finding the baby boy.

* * *

"Mom? Mom?" Kensi yelled desperately, knocking strongly on the door with the close fist. "Mom, its Kensi, open up!"

"Julia? Julia, open up please!" Deeks was also yelling but he was peeking in the windows. "Step back, Kens! She's down!" He spoke fast, knocking down the door with a strong kick. "Look for Don!" He directed, walking to Julia passed out on the floor with the phone fallen next to her.

While running the whole house Kensi was calling an ambulance to assist her mother. As she was looking in every room her hopes were sinking and when it was her bitterness when she had searched the whole house and there wasn't a single sign of Don. Deeks had checked for Julia's pulse, which was weak, but she was alive. He didn't move her and when he finally took a look around the living room, he saw a chair overturned on the floor. That had probably been the object with which Jack stroke Julia with.

"Ambulance's is on the way. She's okay?" Kensi asked slowly walking, holding the tears in her eyes.

"She's just passed out. He really took our baby?" Kensi only nodded and broke down into tears. He hugged her tight against his chest, repeating. "We'll find him, and he'll be alright."

"This is my fault. I should have never talked with him."

"No, Kensi, no." He cleaned her tears, holding her face in his hands. "There's only one person who's guilty of this, and that person is Jack. We'll find him and we'll find Don, okay? And everything will be alright just for the four of us. Remember, the four of us... Everything is gonna be fine. I promise you."

Kensi hugged him tight for a while but quickly sniffed the tears and decided that all that fear and pain Jack was putting her through should be turned into faith and willpower. Besides, Deeks was right. Everything was going to be fine and they'd be together again, very soon, just her, Deeks, Don and that unborn baby that is growing inside her.

"We should go with my mother to the hospital. She'll need someone to explain her everything that's happening and she may have something to help us find Don."

"Yes." He said smiling weakly. "That's exactly how we need to act. He wants to break us apart, but that won't happen."

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were obliged to wait in the waiting room while Julia was being seen by a doctor. Soon he came to talk with them and told them that she had suffered a small concussion to the back of the head, but that she'd be alright. She was put in the infirmary and that they could talk a while with her as soon as she would wake up. As Julia didn't wake up, Deeks called the LAPD and requested an agent to protect Julia when she had discharge from the hospital. They also got a call from the Ops center, asking for further information. After that moment, the NCIS team was focused on finding Don.

"Hi mom. How're you feeling?"

"Where's Don?" Julia tried to sit in bed, worrying about her grandson's whereabouts, but she fell back in bed again, taking the hand to the back of the head.

"Try not to move, Julia. You suffered a small concussion to the back of the head. You'll need to rest. Do you remember how you got here?"

"What's happening?" Kensi and Deeks had been warned to not worry Julia, so neither of the two answered. "Kensi, Marty? What happened?"

"We explain everything to you later, when you get better. Right now we need you to tell us everything you can remember." Kensi asked.

"Jack… He was waiting for me when I came from the daycare with Don. We entered, talked and then he told me to call you and say those things I said on the phone, well, you remember our conversation and then I… then everything went black. I can't remember anything else."

"He came on foot? Where was his car?"

"I asked him the same thing. He said he came on bus."

"Did he tell from where?" Deeks got closer to Julia's bed, getting anxious. Yet, his mother-in-law only nodded negatively. "What were you two talking about before he hit you? Everything you can tell us will be a huge help."

"He told me he talked with Kensi… said he was going to visit you at your house. He said you had told him where you lived-"

"No, mom, he lied. I never said anything. How did he look like? Anxious, nervous…?"

"Desperate. He seemed kinda lost, like he didn't know what he was doing."

"Julia, thank you so much. You were a great help." Deeks said, grabbing the phone already calling the Ops center. He'd ask Eric and Nell to check in the traffic cams to see if they could find where Jack got on the bus.

"Mom, an LAPD agent will be staying in your house, so nothing will happen to you. You don't need to worry about anything, okay?"

"Why did he take our baby boy?" Julia asked her daughter who stared her vaguely, without an answer.

"He's sick, mom. There's no other explanation for what he did." She gave a quick hug to her mother, exactly what she needed in that moment. "But we'll find him and bring him home safe and sound. I want to stay, but-"

"I know, you have to find him. Go! I'll be fine."

Kensi met Deeks who was already on the car and both headed home. If Jack mentioned going to their house, that could be a place where they could find him at that moment.

* * *

"Glad you two came." A neighbor said when he saw Kensi and Deeks coming off the car. "Your dog was barking like a maniac a while ago!"

"Did anyone entered into our house?" Deeks was walking fiercely to the man, like if he was guilty of anything that was happening.

"I don't know, man! I have more things to do than peek in the window to my neighbors' houses!"

Both Kensi and Deeks pulled out of their guns. Monty only barks at strangers and Jack could still be inside the house. The door lock was broken and they walked in carefully and silently. "I shoot him if he's in there." Deeks whispered to Kensi. She couldn't express a single word. She understood why Deeks was so angry, she was that angry as well.

The house had been trashed, like if Jack had been looking for something. But, by the way the house was it seemed that Jack didn't have anything planned. When he made the decision to kidnap Don, he made it after talking with Kensi that morning. The rage of knowing that she was married and that she had, so long ago, got over what happened between them two made him lose control.

Jack seemed to not be inside the house, because everything was quiet, so they put the guns away. Maybe he had left the baby in the house, sleeping or drugged. He could have been lunatic enough to scare them like that.

"No, no, no…" Kensi was mumbling, staring the floor. This time, for much stronger she wanted to be, she couldn't hold the tears.

The two of them desperately started running, following the blood drops that were on the floor. Could have Jack been capable of something like that? Could he have been that sick and ruthless to hurt, or worst, to kill a baby?

* * *

**I love leave you with the suspense! I'm mean, I know! **


	5. Choices

_Chapter 5 - Choices_

Kensi and Deeks were running the entire house. The blood was all over the place. Both of them were crying, hoping for their son to be alright. They followed the blood and got to Don's bedroom where Monty was, with a bullet in the loin. The dog only barks at strangers and he may have followed Jack all the way there and he shot him.

"Is he alive?" Kensi asked, sniffed the tears, somehow relieved.

"I think so." Deeks ducked near the dog and put his hand in front of his muzzle, to check if Monty was breathing. When he did it, Monty recognized Deeks by his smell and yelped a little, clearly suffering. "Hang on, buddy. We're getting help." He said while petting the dog.

"I called the LAPD to report the break in and they'll bring someone from the DACC." (_Department of Animal Care and Control_)

"Any news from Ops? Did Nell and Eric get anything?"

"They're running the plate of my mom's car, trying to figure it out where Jack is now. But, they did find where Jack hopped on the bus. It's near a residential area, they want us in Ops to see if we know someone and Hetty wants us to fill in the team with details."

"They'll help us with this?" Deeks asked, to which Kensi answered with a nod. He walked around the bedroom, seeing his son's clothes scattered all over the floor. "What was he looking for?"

"Don't know, but he'll take good care of Don." Deeks fired her a look, ready to fight back but Kensi explained. "He took some of Don's clothes. At least we know he won't try to hurt him."

"For now. If I get that son of a bitch, I swear God I shoot him dead!"

"And ruin your life because of him?" Deeks didn't even listen to her, so she held his hand tightly and made him look her in the eyes. "Look at me, Marty. More than anyone, I want to erase Jack out of my mind, out of my life. I wish that chapter of my life had never happened, but we can't change my past. At least, let us control our future. Don't do anything stupid. Don't risk yourself to be locked up for years and leave me, Don and the baby alone. Please, I'm begging you that. Just that."

Deeks put a kiss on her forehead and held her against his chest, promising. "I'll never leave you alone."

* * *

Everyone of the team was looking at them differently, with sad looks and feeling pity for them, which only made them feel worse. Kensi and Deeks knew they were worried about them and Don and that they couldn't help but to look at them like that, but they wished they could just be cold hearted and remain professional. They moved up to the Ops, meeting Eric and Nell. The female showed a bunch of photos on the screen of the people who live in the residential area near the bus stop were Jack got on the bus and Kensi immediately pointed a guy, saying.

"He's Manny. That's Manny, without a doubt."

"Who's Manny, Kens?" Callen asked as Eric and Nell were already digging everything about the man.

"He's a friend of Jack. They were in the same unit, and they both developed PTSD symptoms. Worst is that Manny's alcohol problems aggravated. His fiancée also left him."

"Do you know that fiancée's name?" Deeks asked, peering at what Nell was doing. "This can be a chain event. If that woman has kids, Manny may copycat Jack's action."

"His name is Corporal Manuel Ureña, 31. He and Jack served one tour in Iraq back in 2004. Along with another Marine from the same unit, the three weren't sent on the second tour due to doubts about their mental health, which was later revealed by their PTSD disorders. There are no mentions of fiancée on the file."

"But," Nell continued, getting up. "I do have. The fiancée's name is Karissa Wallis… and she's engaged to Corporal Ureña… again."

"Which means Deeks' copycat explanation is ruled out." Sam concluded. "This was an act of Jack, only."

"Maybe, or maybe not." Callen stated. "Just to play safe find the other Marine from their unit and get as much as you can on them. Sam and I then will talk with him."

"Deeks and I will talk to Manny. Call us when you get something."

* * *

Unlike Jack, Manny was different, but a good different. He was really recovered from the PTSD disorder, not healed, but this kind of disorder doesn't have a cure, but its symptoms are eased, for some people without even needing medication, and they can live a normal life. Was Karissa who opened the door but was Manny who immediately let them in, identifying Kensi.

"What can I do for you, Kensi?"

"We're here to talk about Jack." Karissa rolled her eyes and walked away as soon as Kensi said that.

"Please, Ms. Wallis, stay with us." Deeks asked. "We're gonna need your help too."

"Did Jack get into some sort of trouble?" Manny guided them to the living room, and Karissa followed them as well.

"He kidnapped our son. And we need your help, Manny. To find him and our baby."

"Anything Kensi, but I don't know how can I help you. Karissa and I don't see Jack in weeks."

"And last time you saw him? Did he say anything about what he was going to do? Do you know where he lives?"

"I don't know where he lives. He was living here with us and one day he came to us and said that he got a house and that was the last time we saw him."

Deeks looked at Karissa, and asked. "I have the feeling Karissa has something else to say."

"He came here yesterday and he wanted to speak with Manny, but he wasn't home, so he left."

"Are you sure that was the last time you saw him? Because just today he got on the bus at a bus stop really close to here." Deeks raised his voice. Karissa repeated the same thing, and Deeks spat out again. "Are you really sure? Because there are traffic cams that confirm-"

"Deeks!" Kensi raised her voice louder than his and he hushed, turning his eyes to her. "Why don't you wait outside?" He huffed and left out the door. "I'm sorry. We're both really nervous about Jack taking our baby."

"I understand." Karissa spoke.

"Did Jack say why he wanted to talk with Manny?"

"He said he was feeling good, that the PTSD symptoms were eased and that he was getting back his old life, like Manny did."

"What did he mean with old life?"

"After Manny came back from Iraq, I helped him in all I could, but, I guess just like Jack did to you, Manny refused everything, so I walked away. But, I only lasted a few months away from him, and I came back, and tried it again. I tried hard enough, and he didn't push me away that time. He recovered from the alcohol issues and the PTSD, and I found myself a couple of months ago with the ring on my finger again." Karissa couldn't help but to smile, holding her fiancé's hand.

"Thank, Manny and Karissa for your time."

The two of them walked Kensi to the door, and before she left Manny said. "I'm sorry for what's happening to you, Kensi. I hoped I had more to say, and more to help."

Kensi didn't say a word and walked to the car where Deeks was leaning. "I'm sorry for my behavior in there. I just need a lead to follow."

"I know. I'm as nervous as you." She said, feeling completely apart from the world.

"I just got a call from Callen and Sam. They talked with the other Marine. His name is Luke Harris. He's also recovered from PTSD, he's married and father of two. Nothing wrong with him. This is Jack's one and only act."

* * *

Back in the Ops center, there were no new leads. LAPD wanted to put Don's case disappearance all over the news, something Kensi immediately denied because of Jack's mental instability. Seeing the case on the news could trigger emotional reactions that could make Jack lose control of the situation. Kensi's mom's car was found by LAPD, abandoned, without the baby car seat, supporting Kensi's theory that Jack doesn't want to hurt Don. Other than that, there were no evidences that could be used as a lead to follow. So, basically they were left in the dark with nothing. With the early night hours, Julia returned home and she spoke with her daughter over the phone. Kensi knew her mother would be safe because she herself was with an LAPD agent, but she wasn't sure to be okay. Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell headed home but the promise to come back at any time to keep investigating if something appeared. Hetty ordered Kensi and Deeks to go home, but they refused.

Kensi walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. By that hour, in a normal day, she'd be home, putting Don to sleep and then she'd have all the time in the world to be with her husband. But today was different. She leaned on the wall and slid down on it, crying. She sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head on her arms, feeling the warm tears falling over her legs. Besides some guilt for having had that talk with Jack, Kensi's head was mostly thinking of Karissa's words. She had gone back for her ex-fiancé and he took her back. Together they built a different future. She said she tried harder then second time. What if Kensi had given it a try? What if she had gone back and tried harder? Could this life she now has been possible with Jack? No matter what, she knew Deeks and her paths would cross.

He'd still be her partner, and probably because of him, she'd be divorcing Jack. No matter what, she didn't love Jack enough. She loves Deeks much more, and its reciprocal. Because Deeks completes her. He isn't the same shape piece. He fits on her correctly. Jack and Kensi were very similar, and Yin needs Yang, not another Yin.

And he walked in, showing how much he cares about her. Deeks walked in the bathroom and found her there, crying. Therefore his eyes, she was helpless and defenseless. Kensi raised her head and cleaned the tears. He had sat by her side and put his arm around her so she rested her head on his shoulder and took off the jacket's pocket the picture that was in the frame Don had broke just that morning. She put it in the pocket, unaware that right now they'd be looking at it, completely ripped apart.

"We need to sleep." He mumbled, completely worn out and crestfallen. "We need to be wide awake tomorrow morning to keep looking for Don."

Kensi turned her whole body to him, held his face in his hands and said with a tear running down her cheek. "I love you, no matter what. Always remember that, ok?" She kissed his lips slowly, absorbing everything she could from him. She wanted to get lost in his kisses and in his arms, because whenever she's with him, she forgets everything else. And she wanted to forget everything, to believe it was all a nightmare. She pecked on his lips a couple of times, saying again. "I love you."

"I love you too… I love you too." He pulled his chest, holding her tight. When he's with her, he also loses track of time and space. It's only he and her. Nothing else. And right now knowing that everything was alright was all Deeks needed to know. He got up after a while and looked back at her. "You're coming?"

"I'll be right there. I just need to be alone a bit more."

"Ok. I'm sleeping at my desk. You take the couch, okay?"

"Don't worry."

Kensi watched Deeks go out the bathroom and cried even more. She then grabbed her phone and text to the last number that had called her. The text said: "_I'll leave when he falls asleep._". Kensi walked out the bathroom after a while and found him, sitting at his desk, sleeping with his head resting on his arms. She put a kiss on his head, whispering against his ear that she loves him. Kensi hailed a cab that dropped her off near a pub in the downtown. She ripped the battery off her phone and disposed both in the trash can. She found a car stopped across the street and walked to it. She entered to the back seat without thinking about it again and the car set off.

_An hour before…_

The whole team, including Hetty had gone home. And she was all alone with Deeks. Kensi walked to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She then leaned on the wall and slid down on it, crying. She sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head on her arms, feeling the warm tears falling over her legs. But a sudden phone call startled her. It was a blocked number and she answered, hoping it was Jack.

"Don't tip off anyone that it's me who's calling." Jack spoke. "Don't tell them to try to trace the call. Be alone."

"Where are you, Jack? Where's Don?"

"He's a cuteness sleeping." He said and it was the actual truth in his voice. "How old is he?"

"Too young to be dragged into this. Give him back to us and-"

"How old is he?" Jack calmly repeated.

"He's 8 months old."

"How long did you and Marty get married?"

"Almost a year and half ago. Why are you asking these things?" Kensi rose her voice that she had been trying to keep low to not tip off Deeks.

"A year and a half isn't specific enough! How long?"

"Uh… 16 months ago. Why, Jack? Why? What does that have to do with Don?"

"The kid is 8 months old, you got married 16 months ago, so when you got married, you were already pregnant. You're getting my point? You got married because of this kid. If he hadn't been born, you'd never get married!"

"No. You're getting it wrong. We first got married, then I found out I was pregnant. Don was not the reason why we married, but if he was, what would that matter? Just bring Don back and take me instead."

"I was actually thinking about that. But I'm not giving your husband the kid. No no! I'll be with you and the kid. I'm leaving him with nothing! Just like he left me!"

"You two never met each other. He's not responsible for me leaving you. Get it once and for all, Jack, I moved forward with my life."

"If you want to make sure the kid is will breathing you come and meet me downtown, near the mall. But, you have to come alone and if I suspect that you told someone, bye-bye to you and the kid."

"What about the team? And my mother? And Deeks?"

"I don't want anything from your mother, neither from your team."

"WHAT ABOUT MARTY?" She yelled.

"I can't promise you anything."

Jack hung up and Kensi had to make her choice: if going to meet jack and her son or stand with Deeks? And her mind was very quick. Don is 8 months old, defenseless and innocent. Deeks can defend himself… but knowing that she'd have to walk away on him, all alone and not telling him anything…? She knew he'd be much more hurt. He'd lose his child and his wife and his unborn child to a lunatic. The more she thought about it, the more she was divided. And the more she cried. But Don was her choice. If it was Deeks deciding that, he'd have made the same choice. They agreed if anything happened to their family, first thing would be protect the kids. And he walked in, showing how much he cares about her. Deeks walked in the bathroom and found her there, crying.

* * *

**Can I get some more of your amazing reviews?**


	6. Numb

_Chapter 6 - Numb_

As soon as Kensi entered the car, Jack set off. She looked to her left and found her son sleeping on the baby car seat, completely peacefully, unaware of all the mess that was surrounding him. She stroked his cheek and put a kiss on his hair. Her heart was rested, knowing that he was okay and that she was right next to him to protect him. Jack was observing it through the interior rearview mirror and he let her enjoy a few minutes with her son. Then he looked back saying.

"I'm sorry Kensi, but I have to do it." Jack then looked in front again, but stretched his arm back, stinging Kensi's leg with a needle.

* * *

When Deeks woke up, first thing is eyes did were looking at Kensi's desk and then to the couch. And she wasn't in neither of them. Maybe she had left for a coffee and had probably awakened up away first than him, because the world may be ending but Deeks always manages to sleep, not even if it's for a couple of hours. If he doesn't sleep he finds himself not making sense. He got up, walking around the entire Ops center, looking for her, but he didn't find her. Then yes, he started getting worried. He checked the wristwatch only to state that it was a bit after six and that the team wasn't coming to work for at least another hour. So, he had to find her by himself. He was having a bad hunch that Jack may be related to Kensi's disappearance… on the best way, he wanted to believe that she was around and alright, away from Jack.

Deeks went up to the Nell and Eric's computers, tracking down Kensi's phone. He didn't know quite well how to work on those computers, they're away different from his or even from the LAPD ones, but for Kensi and his son he'd get a smart head in a second. He leaned back on the chair, running his fingers through his hair when there was no signs of Kensi's phone anywhere. He felt hopeless, thinking that everything was lost. There wasn't even a clue, nothing.

It was impossible to believe that Jack himself would have walked in the NCIS building, kidnap Kensi and walk away. It only meant that he had called her and she had left. But, how could she have done it without leave even a single clue? That was when he looked at the palm of the left hand and found written with red ink pen in capital letters the words 'cab', 'phone' and 'trash'. He thought for a while but immediately leaned into the computer again, checking for the cameras right outside the building. He got her on camera hailing a cab. Deeks got its license plate after retouching the image and left to the taxi company to know who drove that taxi on the previous night and where did he drop Kensi.

* * *

"You're in charge?" Deeks asked walking to a man walking around the taxis' garage.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Detective Deeks with the LAPD." He said showing his badge.

"Roger Gyles Jenkins, how can I help you?"

"I need to know who drove the taxi with this license plate at 2:37 last night." He told him while showing him the photo.

"Got a warrant for that?" Roger asked, playing with the suspenders.

"Do I need one?"

"I'm not giving you information on any of my men's work hours unless you have a warrant!"

"Do you want a punch in your face?" Deeks threatened. "'Cause that I can get right away!"

"And then I could press charges for physical assault."

"Listen up, man, I need to know where your taxi driver left my wife. She and my son were kidnapped and the time is ticking for them. I don't have time to get a warrant, do you understand me? Do it for my son and my pregnant wife."

Roger sighed and ripped from his hand the photo , walking to the computer, being followed by Deeks. "This is Shark's taxi license plate. He did one last job at 2:37. Here," Roger said handing him a piece of paper with the destination Shark left Kensi. "now get the hell out of sight!"

It was a downtown street and he that was to where he was heading. On the way there Eric and Nell called him several times, but he dismissed all the calls. He got out the car, looking around. There were no traffic cams around and even if there were, it'd be too hard to get any clear image since it was already difficult to get the taxi's license plate due to the darkness of the night before. Although, he didn't forget the other words he still had written on the hand and called right away to his LAPD buddies to get information about when the trash was collected. Hearing that it had been taken during dawn hours and that it was now all being processed Deeks went directly to the waste management facility. His badge gave him clean entrance in there and he got to speak with the man in charge.

"I need to know if your men found any phone within the waste."

"We find thousands of phones among the garbage. Maybe if you can tell me the street, but even like that it can be hard."

"South Hill Street with the West 3rd Street."

"I'll see what I can do." The man said, disappearing from Deeks' sight. After a while he showed up with a box with more or less 13 phones. "This is all it hasn't been processed yet."

He immediately started going through all the phones and found Kensi's phone, but it was a bit damaged. Anyways, he had it and he knew the NCIS technicians would make it work again and be able to trace Jack's call. While he was driving to Ops again memories came to him all in quick flashes. He remembered his first date with Kensi, their first time, the day they married at the courthouse, the day she told him she was pregnant and the day Don was born. And now he was drowned in his thoughts, thinking that he may never hear his son calling 'dad' and that he may never know if that baby Kensi's carrying is a baby boy or a baby girl. He realized that he was making a mountain out of a hill because he'd find them not even if that's the last thing he ever does. And without noticing he had crossed with the red light and a car beat on his, right on the driver's side, making the car flip over.

Deeks could hear people talking with him and besides he was seeing everything blurry he saw shards of glass on the ground, right in front of him. Everything was spinning whenever he tried to look at the people that were observing the car crash that had just happened. He felt shards on his left cheek since his face was lying on the concrete ground under the window's shards. As the car flipped over, Kensi's phone that was over the dashboard slide through it and fell over Deeks. He held it tightly in his hand, trying to escape from the car, but he didn't have strengths. Besides, he had his right leg jammed underneath the car seat. His left arm was awfully hurting because it had suffered quite a strong impact and right now he was lying over it. He just heard the ambulance arriving because of the siren noise and then he passed out.

* * *

**Here I am, making you suffer a bit more...!**


	7. In the arms of a ghost

**Here it is one more chapter. Enjoy! Thank you so much for all these reviews...!**

* * *

_Chapter 7 – In the arms of a ghost_

"Hello Mr. Deeks." He heard when he tremulously opened his eyes. "You're a lucky man."

His left arm was in a sling, involved in bandages, and even though he was under painkiller effects it was still hurting. He stared the white ceiling for a while and then turned his head to Hetty, standing next to the bed.

"Did you get Kensi's phone?" He swallowed, wetting the dry and hoarse throat. "It was on my hand…"

"Yes, the nurses handed it to me. They said you were holding it tight in your hand, even when you were unconscious."

"That's the only thing that can help me finding them."

"That's the only thing that can help _us_ finding them. Help _us_, Mr. Deeks. You should know by now that we're doing our best to find Kensi and Don."

"I know, Hetty." He sat on the bed while talking. "I just saw that she was gone and there wasn't anyone… I had to do something."

"You're right. You could have called the team."

He sighed, staring the wall in front, changing the subject. "Will it be possible to pull anything of the phone?"

"I was told that it would take at least a day to turn it on again-"

"A day?" He asked incredulous, looking angrily and yet so painfully at Hetty.

"I know you're desperate, Marty, but everyone is doing its best. You should go home for today."

"Home?" Now he sounded offended, making Hetty look back before leaving through the door. "My house was turned upside down. My wife and my son are missing, and that miserable even had the guts to shoot my dog! What home do you think I have right now?"

"You have things in your house to put back in the place and you have a mother-in-law as desperate as you." Hetty grabbed the door knob and said without looking back. "And be sure to learn the meaning of team work."

* * *

When Deeks entered home, a bit tottering due to the medication effect, he stared at it for a while. He started cleaning Monty's blood and picking the clothes and stumbled objects across the house. He was folding one by one Don's clothes and storing them back to the drawers, until he gave up. He sat on the floor, leaning on the bed having a baby romper suit over his lap.

"I can't imagine the pain you're going through."

Even though he didn't look at the person who spoke, he knew it was Sam, coming to sit at the end of the bed, letting out a deep sigh. "If something ever happens to my girls, I don't know what I'd do." Sam had never talked with Deeks about his personal life, so he turned his eyes at him, impressed. "Italia is twelve and Samaria is nineteen and I worried about them every single day."

"I'm sure if it was with you, you'll have found millions of evidences to find them."

"I'd not be a magician, Deeks. I know you're feeling powerless-"

"You're damn right! This guy finds Julia, takes Don, enters my house, coerces Kensi to go with him. YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M FEELING POWERLESS!" He said rising up his tone of voice.

"We just have to wait until tomorrow and I'm sure we'll get a clue on Kensi's phone. It's Kensi we're talking about. She must have left a clue."

"I know." He groaned, getting up, storing the baby romper suit. "But I still have to go through today." Deeks walked out of the bedroom saying. "When you leave, please be sure to close the door."

"Hey!" Sam yelled, walking after him. "The hell you think you're going? Doing more bullshit on your own?"

"No. I'm going to Julia's. And thanks, but I already got my lecture for doing things on my own today!"

Sam held him strongly by the arm, saying. "People are worried about you. Don't push us away. We want to find Kensi and Don just like you do. And I didn't mean as bad as you do. I meant _just like_ you do…." Sam let him go and both walked out the house, following different ways.

* * *

"Marty…" Julia said near tears seeing him by the door. "My goodness, what happened to you?"

"Can I… can I come in?"

"Sure." She stepped back, allowing him to enter the house. "Where's my daughter?"

Deeks pressed his lips together and clutched the eyes. "I don't know... She's out there with… just to protect Don… I don't…" Deeks swallowed and heaved, not being sure to know what to say.

Julia hugged him and said with tears rushing down her face. "I know you'll find them."

"Did you know… Did you know she's pregnant?"

"You'll find them, Marty." Julia uttered, wiping her tears. "I know you will." Deeks sat on the couch and Julia came with a glass and a bottle of scotch. She put both over the coffee table and said. "Don't drink too much, please… Goodnight."

"Night." He whispered seeing her walking to her bedroom and started rounds of drinks that ended up when sleep became stronger than pain.

He felt like he was lying in bed, at home. Don was peaceful and deeply sleeping between them, like the little angel he is, and Deeks had his head propped on his hand, having the other over Kensi's belly. It was bigger than it really is, and he felt the baby kicking. He smiled in his sleep, imagining that same conversation with Kensi all over again, saying that if the baby was a girl, he'd want to name her Fern, and Kensi just rolled her eyes, not liking the proposal. Neither he wanted to give that name to his daughter, but he just loved to see her rolling her eyes.

* * *

When Kensi opened her eyes, she was lying down on a bed, facing a white wall and sleeping in the space between it and her was Don. Even though she was seeing everything blur, she checked the hours on her wristwatch and noticed it was already past midday. Kensi stroked her son's hair and he woke up slowly. She then rubbed his tummy and chest with the tip of the fingers and he yawned and stretched.

"Mamma!" Don babbled, stretching his hands, trying to reach her face. He rolled over, making Kensi sit in bed and pull him to her lap, sitting him over her legs.

"Hi my boy." Kensi smiled weakly, but then her smile became bigger, seeing her son's smile. Don babbled some more incomprehensible things, which only made him drool. She cleaned his drool with her hand and then cleaned it to her jeans, saying. "We'll be seeing dad very soon. He'll get us out here."

Jack entered the bedroom, coming with a plate on a tray, leaving it over the dresser and walking to them, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hi. How're you?"

Kensi rolled her eyes, not wanting to answer but she noticed only concern in Jack, so she said. "Good. A bit dizzy, but good."

"Sorry about that, but I to…"

"No, you didn't need to do this, Jack. I could have talk with you, and we could have been… friends… Why don't you get it that what we had is gone?"

"I find it hard to believe." He mumbled, playing frenetically with his fingers. "And I'm giving you a chance to start everything with me-"

"You're giving me a chance!? I don't want another chance! Things eventually end up, and we're an example of that."

"But… just give me a chance to fix it-"

"Then let us go."

Jack got up and walked to the door, saying. "Here's some food. Try to eat." And when he left Kensi heard the key turning in the lock.

Kensi put Don on the floor, expecting him to crawl after her, but he took his own initiative and held to the bed sheets, getting up and giving a few tottering steps. "Come here, Don." She encouraged, stretching her hand at him. With more wobbly steps, Don came to meet her and hold her hand, making Kensi completely proud.

It was true that even in the worst days, there's always a possibility of something good happening. She just saw her son giving his first steps, and she wanted so bad for Deeks to be there. Kensi carried the tray to the bed and Don climbed up the bed, holding to the bed sheets. The two shared the meal and when they were done Kensi placed the tray in the same place and wandered around the bedroom.

There was only one window, but it was too high for her to reach it. She went through the bedside table and the dresser, finding there Don's clothes and some of his toys. She gave it them to the boy and spent the rest of the day playing with him, because for now her mind was too messed to think about anything. Just before putting Don to sleep, she lied down in bed and lay him down next to her, showing him the photo had been keeping in her pocket.

"This was your first day at the beach. You were five months old and dad wanted you to go to the beach for the first time. When he put your feet on the sand, you loved it, and started giggling." Kensi grinned, remembering the moment as she was narrating it to Don, who was entertained in flipping the photo, trying to reach Deeks in the photo. "And then we took you close to the sea and when the cold water washed your feet you stomp your feet. You loved it. And then dad went surfing-"

"Da! Da!" He mumbled, still grasping the photo.

"Yes, that's dad… You love the beach as much as he does, and he has already told me that he's going to teach you how to surf, one day." Kensi grabbed the photo again, keeping it in the pocket of the jacket and looked for Don's pacifier.

Soon he fell asleep and Kensi lied down face up and placed her hands over her belly, feeling a little bump already. It was not visually noticeable just yet, but she could feel already the bump. She went to the doctor the day before Jack's call. She wanted to be 100% before telling Deeks, and the doctor gave her that certainty, telling her she was nine weeks pregnant. She wanted so much to be lying next to him. She was sure he'd have his hand over her belly, feeling the baby bump, telling her if the baby was a girl, he wanted her to be called Fern, just to mess up with Kensi. She snickered and closed her eyes, and felt like if he had his hand over her belly. And with that thought, Kensi fell asleep.


	8. Do Or Die

**Last chapter's title was in fact the name of the song that plays in the beginning of 3x22. And this was is the title of the song that plays in the promo of 4x01.**

* * *

___Chapter 8 – Do Or Die_

"Jack?" Kensi called, banging on the door. "JACK!"

He opened the door, quickly, almost compressing her behind it, asking. "Is everything okay with you and the kid?"

"I have basic needs, like using the bathroom."

"Right," He mumbled, rubbing the nape. "I'm sorry."

"Do you really have to keep us in here, trapped? Don needs to feel free. He's starting to get too grumpy for being here." She said looking back at the baby who was working on getting up and sneak out the door.

"Fine, go to the bathroom. I'll leave the bedroom's door open."

"Thank you." Kensi went back to pick up the baby.

"Why are you taking him with you?"

"I don't trust you alone with my son… Sorry."

"I-I understand." He stuttered.

Kensi avoided his sad eyes and walked to the bathroom, with Don in her arms. When she put him on the floor and turned her back to lock the door, she found him trying to get in the bathtub. Kensi knows that there's nothing more that Don loves but bath time, so he can splash in the water. He does really love water as much as Deeks, and since he was grumpy because his tooth, she thought about giving the baby a little joy.

* * *

Deeks was already at the Ops center, being around the technicians that were working on putting Kensi's phone back on active again, until Hetty showed up. "Mr. Deeks, it will be better if you don't stay here. It will seem that time isn't running."

"It already seems like that, Hetty." He took a deep sigh, walking with Hetty out of there. "It has only been a day and I already miss them so much."

"You miss them this much because you don't know where they are… But we'll find them. I promise you that."

"Don't make promises you don't have certainty you can fulfill."

"Oh, Mr. Deeks, you're so short on faith!" She tapped him on the shoulder, saying. "Keep believing, Marty. Like you said," She crossed her arms behind her back and started walking to her desk. "it has only been a day."

Deeks sat at his desk, sinking down on the chair, staying like that for most of the morning.

* * *

Kensi looked for Jack, and thought that she may have a gap to run away, but she saw herself in the middle of the kitchen where she found Jack, having breakfast. He pointed the chair in front of him for her to sit, and she did.

"Sorry for having you two locked in the bedroom." He apologized and then looked at Don, who innocently offered him a smile. "What is his name?"

"Don."

"Don is a nice name." As he said his name, Don tried to jump into Jack's lap, and he asked. "Can I hold him for a little?" Since Kensi was there, she didn't see any problem in letting Don go to Jack's lap. "If there's a thing that idiot did right was this little guy." Jack commented, looking at Don.

"Jack, please…" Kensi muttered.

"But, it is true. This little fella is adorable…" He then got up and Kensi started worrying, already regretting the decision of putting Don in Jack's arms. "but he's still an idiot because he took away from me the person I loved the most."

"He didn't take anyone away…" Kensi calmly said, walking to Jack. "Now, put Don back in my arms."

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Kens. Relax."

"Jack, please… I'm begging you. Give him back to me… You're scaring him." Don stretched his arms at Kensi, and Jack put him back in his mother's arms. Don held tightly to her, sniffing the tears that would have rushed down his face if Jack had insisted on holding him for more time.

"He's that shy?"

"Yeah. He doesn't appreciate much being in stranger's arms."

"You know I wasn't going to hurt him, right?" Jack mumbled the question, sitting on the chair again.

"Yes, I knew… But, don't talk about Deeks like that again. He's Don's father, and he's my husband, whether you like it or not."

"What is his name? I bet he's not just Deeks."

"Martin, Martin Deeks." Kensi answered, sitting too, still having Don clinging in her neck.

"How did you two met?"

"We're partners… and things happened."

"Uhm, I get it…" He spoke low, playing with the spoon inside the mug. "How… how long did it take you to get over me?"

"I didn't get over you." To that answer Jack raised his look at her. "I just closed a chapter of my life. It's impossible to erase someone out of our life. And, besides, what we had… I have good memories of that."

"But you love him more now."

"It's not loving more or less… it's just different."

"I get it. I screwed it up, and I lost my chance of having you again."

Kensi put her hand on top of his, saying. "I know it's hard to hear this, but yes. You lost your chance… But, remember when you asked me for a second chance? I may grant it to you."

"How?"

"Close that chapter of your life, find someone else like I did. Keep on taking the pills… you're taking them right?"

"Not anymore. The doctor said he wanted to change it to a lighter dose, but I didn't show up again."

"Ok... then that's what you need to do. You need to put your life back on track again."

"But I don't know how!" He said with tears in his eyes. "You have to help me! Please…"

"That's something good. Admitting that you need help is something good. Well, you could let me and Don get out of here, and that way they won't come looking for you right away and you-"

"No, no, no! I need your help, Kensi!" He started getting angrier, getting up with such rage that the chair fell down.

"Ok, ok. Just calm down, alright?" She said, slowly placing her hand on his arm. "You want my help?" Jack only nodded, containing the anger. "Then we need to get the hell out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"If Deeks walks in that door, you're a dead man!"

"So, it's the do or die, then?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok, so tonight we'll leave to my house." After seeing Kensi's confused expression, he explained. "This is the house Manny and Karissa bought after I moved out of their house. They were going to move in until the end of the month."

"Ok, I just go anywhere with you under one condition."

"Anything." Jack said seriously, looking into Kensi's eyes.

"I need to leave a note."

"Wait a second, wait a second…" He uttered, thinking. "You want to leave a note, and just a while ago you said if your husband enters that door, he kills me… Did you tell them anything?"

"No. But I left so clues…" Jack was getting angry again, and Kensi argued. "What did you want me to do, Jack? YOU RAN AWAY WITH OUR SON!" And this time Kensi yelled so loud that she startled Don, who started crying. Immediately she caressed his hair and rocked him, saying. "Oh God, I'm sorry, baby. Mommy is sorry for scaring you. Mommy is sorry."

"Ok, ok. We leave this late afternoon, but you gotta help me."

"I gave you my word. I'll help you."

Jack left the kitchen and Kensi sat in the chair, hushing Don. He entered the division again and left over the table a paper and a paper, so Kensi could write the note.

* * *

With the day coming to the end also came good news. Kensi's phone was active again, but there's always a drawback. It took the technicians a whole day to put it back to work, and right now Nell was telling the team the news technicians had told her.

"Kensi's phone is active again." Deeks eyes filled with hope and his chest swelled with air. "But, it will take them until tomorrow to trace the Jack's number."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Deeks shouted out. "It took them one day to turn the phone on again and now more half a day to trace a number?"

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty spoke roughly. "everyone is doing their best and I don't tolerate that you have these kind of attitudes against your coworkers. If you don't control your feelings perhaps it's best if I take you off the case."

"No Hetty, don't do that to me." He begged, almost crying. Then he looked at Nell that was still static and taken aback by his attitude, saying. "I'm so sorry, Nell. It's not your fault. In fact, it's no one's fault. I just need some sleep and-and…"

Hetty was going to speak, but Callen signaled her with the eyes and took him the speech. "Come with us. Have a drink, and relax a bit. After all, it's Kensi we're talking about. She's a born fighter."

"G's right." Sam said, supporting his partner. "We won't have solid leads to follow until tomorrow, so all we gotta do is wait, and it's no good to be hot-headed."

"Thank you guys… for helping me."

"We're a team, Deeks." Callen uttered. "We're here for each other."

* * *

Jack picked up the few clothes and toys that he had taken from their house and took them to the car. While he was doing that, Kensi left the note over the kitchen counter. She knew Deeks and the team would find it. She knows Deeks had followed her clues, but right now, running away from the possible rescue was the best way. If she didn't help Jack, he'd never stop haunting them, so she was playing safely.

"You're good to go?" Jack asked entering the kitchen, seeing Kensi looking at that piece of paper with Don holding her hand.

"Yeah, just one thing, I can't believe I'm saying this, but leave your phone as well so they don't trace it back to you."

Jack didn't question what she said. He already knew that she had left clues for the team to find her and her son, so he left the phone over the counter, right next to the note and both left the house. Kensi looked back and shed a tear, wiping it away quickly. It was the best to go with Jack. She couldn't fight because she had Don with her, and because she was pregnant. Besides, she wouldn't dare to challenge Jack, emotionally unstable. It was the best to go with Jack, so that she, Deeks and the kids can live peacefully in the future.

* * *

**I'm mean, I know!**


	9. Remembrance

**I'm sorry for the short chapter...!**

* * *

_Chapter 9 – Remembrance_

Deeks and the team were able to go to the house where Kensi and Jack had been. Even though they searched every part of that house, they didn't find them or any clue of where they may have gone. Well, excepting the note Kensi had left. Sam and Callen were outside the house delivering the news to Hetty, and asking Nell and Eric to confirm if the cell phone they found there was the one Jack had used to call Kensi previously. Deeks was inside the house, debating with his own rationality, thinking if he would unravel the folded paper and read it. If it was just standing there, it must not have any clues or else Jack would have found it. So, it may have just been a small note from Kensi or even from Jack and he wasn't looking forward to hurt himself much more. Still, something tingled inside him and made him believe it was Kensi's note and that he should read it.

"_I really hope you get to read this, Deeks, it only means you haven't done anything idiot. 'Cause I know that your mind sometimes plays these tricks on you and you end up doing something unthinkable. Remember what I told you, about not doing anything stupid…? I don't want Don to talk to his father through a phone while he's in jail, and I certainly don't want you to miss this pregnancy. I hope you have that in mind… that I don't want to lose you because of something that you did hot-headed. Please Marty I beg you to not try to look for us… for now. I know I can make Jack go back to rehab, and that way he'll be away from us for real… I know that what I'm asking is something really hard, and believe me, there's no other place where I rather be and no-one else I rather be with but there, with you. This is a lot easier to write than to say because I know I'd chicken out and not say this to your face. But it is your fault, you have that way of looking at people that… And, what I'll write next is not to make you feel even more hurt but to make you smile. Our little boy, he started walking, just out of the blue. He got up and walked. And he recognizes you in the photo and keeps calling you. He still can't say "dad", but I'm sure he'll say it when he sees you again. We'll be together soon, I promise you that. Just give me time to solve this. And please, stop making me this cheesy!_"

Deeks folded the paper again with a little smile playing with the corner of his lips. That's the way Kensi is, always calm and tough, always having a back-up plan. And even though he knew he was not going to see his wife and son for a while, his hope renewed for knowing that they were okay. He trusts Kensi's words and knows that she'll be alright. Despite the pain of not having them with him, he knows that hole won't be there forever. So, he tricks his mind, he convinces himself that Kensi and Don are out of town for vacation. Then he looked at his broken arm and thought that he had already messed up, but now there wasn't anything else to do but to keep believing. He had them in his remembrance, but still he wasn't going to give up that easily. He'd keep a low radar search…

* * *

"Hey Kens?" Jack spoke softly, taking a seat on the couch next to her. "I couldn't help but to read the note you left and…" At that point Kensi let Don slide down her legs and he walked to closer to the tv, amazed by the colors and images flashing. "I realized you really love him. So I want to promise you something: I'll try my best to get back on the tracks and let you go home. And I promise," He placed his hand over hers and held it tightly. "I won't go back to nag anyone else. You have your family… you're… you're pregnant, right?" Kensi only nodded and he affirmed. "But you're not showing yet!" Jack said focusing on her belly.

"I'm just nine weeks pregnant." She got up and lifted up her shirt a bit. "It's noticeable when you touch it. Here," Kensi grabbed his hand but before putting it over her tummy she stopped and Jack understood why.

"He hasn't felt it yet, right?" Once again Kensi nodded, mute. She just wanted to make Jack comfortable so she could win his trust faster. "Give me his phone number."

"What? Why?"

"I need to talk with him. Enough being a coward."

"No, I won't let you talk with him, Jack. Don't try to make things worst."

"Okay." He agreed, sitting again. "So, what I have to do about you and I is just keep it as a memory and move forward with my life?"

"Yes, keep it as a remembrance. Just like I did."


	10. Home, Part I

_Chapter 10 – Home, Part I_

The early morning sun woke up little Don. He quickly slid down the bed and started making noise, waking up Kensi as well. She stretched and rubbed the eyes with a yawn and called Don who immediately walked to her.

"We're going outside today." Kensi smiled just with that thought. It had been three days without seeing and walking in the daylight. She was as excited as Don to finally be leaving the house, even if it was just for a few hours.

Quickly she walked out the bedroom to find Jack. He seemed happy, putting the wallet in the pocket while whistling. When he heard the footsteps he turned around and greeted Kensi with a huge smile. "Morning, Kensi." He then ducked, saying. "And good morning for you too, little guy! How're you, little fella?" Don mumbled some things that made Jack smile, completely surrendered to his adorableness. "Come here." Jack said, stretching his arms.

The little boy clumsily walked to him and as soon as Jack picked him up in arms he kicked out for him to let him go. Jack didn't try to upset the boy and put him down again, who quickly walked to his mother. Kensi held his hand and guided him to the door. Feeling the sunlight and the wind and being able to walk out there again was amazing.

"This way." Jack said taking the right, contrary to Kensi who was walking to her left. "The bus stop is this way."

Kensi guessed they weren't very far away from LA or even from the city's downtown. By far, she could see a slight indication that they were close to the seashore, and she had smelt the sea scent. Even Don figured that they were close to the beach, as he was looking up at the sky and mumbling at the seagulls that were flying. As closer they were getting to the beach, the more excited Don was getting.

"We're close to the beach, baby." Kensi commented with a giggle, seeing Don's enthusiasm.

"He likes the beach?" Jack asked, taking a seat after reaching the bus stop.

"He's crazy about it. You have no idea of what it's his happiness every Saturday."

"You go to the beach every Saturday?"

"Every single Saturday. Deeks goes surfing and Don is completely fond with the beach."

"Da! Da! Da!" Don kept mumbling, wanting to run into the sand a few feet behind them.

"See?" Kensi said, sitting the baby in her lap. "You're a complete dummy, aren't you?"

Instead of getting angry like before whenever Deeks was mentioned, Jack was completely calm and even smiling. He seemed fascinated with the little boy, always trying to be friends with him.

* * *

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty spoke, walking to his desk. It was messy with empty cups of coffee and papers all over it. "the team has got a new case. You still have some days to use… if you cannot work the case properly, I suggest you go home."

"No. Go home is the last thing I want to do right now."

"Alright, then go upstairs. Mr. Beal and Ms. Jones will brief the team on the case."

"Thanks Hetty…" He said, looking at the short woman. "For enduring me even when I'm being rude."

"You have reasons to feel hurt. You're no different from everyone. Someone took away everyone you care the most about."

"Still… thank you." After telling her that Deeks quickly went upstairs and joined the team. Even though he was shaken and a bit away from the world, he gathered strengths to stay focus.

* * *

The doctor called Kensi in, only her, leaving Jack alone in the waiting room. Kensi entered with her son and the doctor pointed her the chair for her to take a seat. "What I have to say isn't any easier, and that's why I ask Mr. Preston to wait outside. Since he stopped taking the medication, his medical condition assumed patterns that I'm not able to describe unless I have him hospitalized. Only that way I'm able to know which medication to prescribe and how did the disorder progressed."

"For how long will that be?" Kensi asked, still looking at the door, already feeling troubled to have to tell Jack those news.

"I don't know, it all depends on his response to the treatments and on the disorder progression."

"But, do you think it will be possible to recover him again?"

"I truly believe in that, but Mr. Preston has to be open and cooperative. That's why doctors usually don't tell these kind of news directly to the patient. They need to hear it from someone who they trust enough. I cannot force him to internment, that could be even worst. He needs to be told that this is for his own sake. He's torn between reality and fiction. He wants to let you live your life, but still, he wants to be a part of the picture… But there's no need to make the situation even more stressful than it already is."

"How stressful it is?"

The man adjusted the glasses and cleared his voice, speaking low. "He told me about what he did. Under normal circumstances I'd be forced to call the police, but he reassured me you and your son would be going home today."

Kensi felt like her heart would burst with happiness. Hearing that she would go home was more than great. She had only been away two days, but she could wait to be in her own house, with her husband and her son. Right now she just needed to calmly tell Jack that he needed to stay in the hospital.

"Hey," Jack spoke anxiously, getting up when he saw Kensi walking his way. "what happened in there?"

"Take a seat, Jack. This is no easy…" Kensi put Don on the ground and let him walk around, playing safely against any action that Jack could do. "The doctor doesn't know how's your situation. He says he needs to keep you here so he can evaluate you and medicate you properly."

"Not again, Kens." He mumbled, holding tight to her hand. "Manny and Karissa once put me in here and they said they'd come to visit me, but they never did. It's horrible in there, Kens."

"Jack, this is for your own good. And, unlike Manny and Karissa, I promise you to visit you."

"What if you don't come?"

"I will, Jack. I promise you that much."

"WHAT IF YOU DON'T COME?" He yelled so loud that everyone stared at both of them.

"If I didn't give a damn about you I'd have walked away long ago! In fact, if I didn't care about helping you, I wouldn't have even talked with you in the first place. So, trust me, alright?"

"Okay, okay." He whispered, shaking as if he was scared.

"Now, let's go back to your house and grab some clothes. Okay?" Kensi got up and held Don's hand.

"Yeah, ok. Just-just don't leave me until I get in the room, ok?"

"Don't worry." Kensi stretched her hand at him, and just like a scared little boy, Jack held it and walked with her.

By the end of the day the three were back in the hospital. Jack was nervous and impatient as he and Kensi were filling in the paper for his hospital admission. He kept asking her if she wasn't lying and if she was coming to visit him.

"Kens, I'm really, really sorry for what I did to you and the little guy. I guess I just wanted to know I still can have someone by my side. I was glad when you told me you didn't forget me."

"I understand, Jack. You were broke and needed a helping hand. Just, be alright. I'll come to visit, and maybe I'll bring Don with me."

"Oh, that would be amazing!" Jack uttered happily, ducking in front of the kid. "I loved this little fella, even though he's very shy! And," Jack stood up again and this time looked at Kensi's tummy. "I hope everything goes well with the pregnancy."

"I'm sure you'll get to see me being as huge as a whale all over again!" Kensi joked, making Jack comfortable and less nervous. She pulled him for a hug, telling him. "You know I won't come in the next days. I need to let all of this settle, but I will come."

"Thank you. For everything."

Kensi walked out the hospital with a smile and hailed a cab. When the driver asked her where to, all she wanted to answer was _home_.

* * *

**Review, please...?**


	11. Home, Part II

**First of all, I apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter was really hard for me to write and I admit I don't like it that much, so I'll understand if you review saying this chapter was a bit low in quality. Anyways, I hope it's not that bad, I promise you next one will be good!**

* * *

_Chapter 11 – Home, Part II_

The lights of the bustling city were keeping Don awake and fascinated, happily babbling and drooling himself, pointing on the taxi window. Every now and then he took his hand to the mouth, easing the itch and ache of the tooth that was breaking through. Kensi was holding him by the waist as he kept standing up on the car seat, and once in a while Kensi was putting a kiss on his cheeks, making him laugh. The old man driving the taxi observed them through the interior rearview mirror and smiled.

"He seems to be quite happy." The man finally commented.

"He's always this happy, but today is different." Kensi looked at Don, asking him. "Who're gonna see?"

"Da! Dadda!"

"Yeah, that's right. We're going home." Kensi sat him for a while in her lap and put the pacifier in his mouth, but again he stood up, looking outside.

_We're going home…_ With that thought, Kensi smiled.

_It feels good to be back home. But still, who guarantees me he's not coming back? Will Deeks be…? Obviously he'll be happy to see us both. I know he hasn't stopped looking for us. How he will be? I hope that not hurt or… or out of his mind. That's all I'm asking for… I wanna go home and go back to my life. I don't want anything to change… I'd never had change a thing about my life with him. We have Don, and another baby coming. I don't want to lose what we have… Why do you worry me so much? All I want is to have you… I don't want to believe you're doing stupid things._

Kensi pulled her son close and after kissing his forehead, she hugged him, even though the baby wasn't predisposed to hug her back. "I really hope your dad is alright."

_I remembered what I used to have with Jack and it just made me realized how much I love Marty. Still, I can't say that I've forgotten about Jack. He was part of my life. I really want him to be okay, because liking it or not, I care about him, and besides, I don't want to live with the fear of having Don being taken away from us. I hope Jack can recover and have a life on his own. We were much better without him; still, I'll visit him so he can see that I'm a person who keeps her promises. I don't Deeks won't like it, but if I don't do it, he'll never let us live our life._

* * *

Deeks walked in the house. He let go Monty's leash and the dog walked around the house, still whimpering with pain as Deeks was bringing him from the vet. The whole house was dark and he didn't even light up any light, walking to Don' bedroom. He sat on the ground, looking at the empty crib, hearing the house too quiet. If this was a normal day, they'd be coming home from Julia's, Don would be asleep or very close to that. He and Kensi would lay him down on the crib and when the baby was asleep they'd walk out there between kisses, pulling each other for the bed.

But today wasn't a normal day…

Don wasn't sleeping with the butt prancing up, and the two of them weren't laughing, lying him down properly. Kensi was not pulling him out of the bedroom by the hand with that stunning smile glowing on her face. Don wasn't there, and Kensi wasn't there, period. Monty walked to Don's bedroom and sat in front of Don's empty crib. Monty scraped the crib with the paw and whimpered, laying his head over the fore paws.

"I know, I miss him so bad too. But I'll find him soon, Monty… I hope they're alright."

He walked to the living room and sank on the couch while masking his pain with a still expression, drowning in whiskey.

_I feel so powerless. I can't find my wife or my son. I let her meet with Jack… I should have been there, to make it help in some way. Maybe if I was there all this could have been avoided… I miss them so much. What else can I do? I've tried everything. I've been working hard, I'm hurt, I'm trying to appear alright when everyone can clearly see that I'm dying inside, bit by bit. _

Deeks thoughtfully looked at the glass, taking a deep sigh and drinking in one sip the rest of whiskey on it._ I guess it's best if I don't drink anymore. Better not make it worse than it already is. I don't even remember the last time I saw them. Two days ago? Three? Four? I'm losing my mind. Maybe I should get some sleep…_

He lay down in bed, staring Kensi's empty side feeling his arm aching. With all the stress of trying to work a case and trying to find Don and Kensi on his own, he had been forgetting to take the painkillers. Only at night, when he is alone, he starts to feel the pain kicking in and he's forced to take a pill. His gun and badge that supposedly would be kept in the safe built-in the wardrobe were now over the bedside table. He seemed to be willing to fire a bullet against Jack. But he cleared those thoughts of his head and fell asleep for a while.

* * *

"Wait here for a while, I'm getting some money to pay you." Kensi said to the cab driver while opening the cab door and carrying Don who was sleeping.

"The man that accompanied you to the cab paid in advance. He gave me some money and told me to keep the change."

"Alright then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kensi was in front of their house, finally. She walked, almost fearing every step she was giving. Then, the only thing keeping her away from home was the door. She knocked lightly at first. Since Deeks didn't open up, she knocked louder. But still, he wasn't coming. Immediately she thought about going to the OSP when he opened the door. Both chests filled up with air and both eyes sparkled.

"Is this real? Am I dreaming?" He finally said.

"This is very real, Deeks." She walked to him, pecking his lips. "I'm home." She said as tears flooded her eyes.

Deeks finally believed he wasn't dreaming and hugged her. Then he took a look at his son, stroking his hair. "He's okay?"

"He's great... And he missed you. I missed you so much."

Deeks put a kiss on her forehead and pulled her inside. The two walked to Don's bedroom, laying him down on his crib. "How did you hurt yourself? Why do you have these bruises on your face?" She asked, carefully touching the small cuts on his face.

"I had an accident, but I'm alright." He quickly added as her face showed worry. "I'm alright, I just have these little bruises and my arm is broken."

"And you think that's not enough? Do you have any idea of how much I wished you haven't done anything stupid?" Tears rushed down her face and after taking a deep sigh she hugged him again.

The only thing Deeks regretted now the most was not being able to hug her right as he had one hurt arm. The two of them ended up falling asleep sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall so that they could keep Don under their look.

* * *

**Please comment, even if it's to say that this chapter was low in quality. I know it was...!**


	12. Redo, rebuild, revive

**Oh my God, yes! I finally finished another chapter! This is a difficult fanfiction to write because it deals with a lot of emotions and I need to know how to conjugate them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Any mistakes, I'm sorry, my bad! It's late night and I was really eager to post a new chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 12 - Redo, rebuild, revive_

Hetty gave a couple of days off to Kensi and Deeks so they could "redo" their lives. Kensi woke up in their bed when she exactly remembered having slept sitting on the ground in Don's bedroom. But she was sleeping alone. She sat in bed and heard Don's giggles coming from the living room. She walked in there and saw Deeks playing with Don.

"Hi, Kens." Deeks said looking back at her, getting up from the floor. He kissed her lips as in a morning kiss and smiled at her. "Morning."

"Morning…" She answered a bit taken aback. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" He asked when the two had walked a few steps away from their son.

"That's exactly my question, you seem so… you seem okay."

"You and Don are home. Why should I worry more?"

Kensi took a deep sigh, now it was the time to tell him the hard part. "I left Jack hospitalized on the psychiatric ward-"

"See? Why should I worry about him?"

"Manny and Karissa had put him in a hospital too, but they didn't visit him so he stopped taking the medication and that's why he did what he did... So, I promised him I'd visit him once in a while…"

"You're nuts, Kens?"

"I don't want to give him motives to do again what he did. And, besides, I need to show him I'm a person who keeps my promises."

"Look me in the eye," Deeks made sure to lock his look on hers. "and tell me you don't feel anything for that… for that son of..."

"I can't erase parts of my life, Deeks! No, I don't feel anything for him, but I do feel that I need to help him." Kensi started crying all due to stress and the pregnancy hormones did not help. "I fail the first time. If he's alright right now, he'll move on with his life and we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"You're not responsible for him, babe." His words were muffled by her hair as he hugged her. "He's a grown man-"

"Imagine if it was you would be in his situation. Would you want me to simply give up on you?"

Deeks looked her in the eyes, saying. "He was the one who gave up on you. He was the one who walked away." He wiped her tears with his thumb, continuing. "He left an amazing woman who could give him everything in the world… But, in the end it was a good thing or else I'd not have you right now. And believe me, I'll never let you down or ever hurt you."

"I know you won't." Kensi sniffed and cleaned the tears that again were rushing down her face. "God, I hate pregnancy hormones!"

Deeks laughed a little and advised. "You should take some rest and see a doctor to make sure everything's okay with the baby." For the first time he placed his hand over her small baby bump and Kensi couldn't help but smile. The touch of his hand was different from everyone else's and she liked it. "I mean it, Kens. Go and have some sleep while I spend time with my favorite boy." He walked quickly to his son and carried him over his shoulder, causing him to laugh hysterically. "Dad missed you a lot and I don't care about having an injured arm, I'll play with you!"

Before heading to the bedroom Kensi stood quietly watching the two of them playing with the stacking toys, seeing the building and rebuilding everything. She couldn't stop thinking that everything was alright. Everything was being rebuilt. She knows Don has a great father and she considers herself a good mother as well. There's no way their parenthood is even questioned! They'd do anything for their son and the unborn baby, but Kensi knows that that isn't enough. Good parents spend all the time they can with their kids and the two of them spend as much as they can with Don because with their work hours, all time at home becomes precious. Eventually she walked to bed to try to get some sleep.

But the more she thought, the more certainty she had. If her parents had always been there for her, Deeks couldn't say the same. And the tightness in the heart that she felt was excruciating. She knows Deeks is completely different from his father and that he'll always try to be there for his kids, but still it deeply saddened her because she knows for sure that his father never played with him or even gave him attention. So, right now, she can't really tell if what she asked Deeks, to visit Jack, was fair at all. Jack acted wrong and recognized it, but he took away from Deeks his family, everyone he cares about the most.

Kensi felt split between two realities: the one where she'd hurt Deeks for visiting Jack and the one where she'd put everyone at risk again for not visiting Jack. Finally she fell asleep as the sleep was stronger than her. Deeks peered on the bedroom and saw her sleeping. He thought of waking her up, but he decided to leave a note.

_I left with Don to the beach. Anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, call me and I'll run home._

It may seem reckless of him to leave home after what had just happened, but they couldn't live in fear all time. Besides, Jack was away, he wouldn't do anything.

* * *

"He'll keep to the beach, every Saturday as we always do." Deeks said to his son as he put his feet on the sand. "We may bring Monty once in a while too."

"Mo, Mo, Mo!" Don babbled, referring the dog.

"You and Monty are buddies now." Deeks ducked and sat Don over his knee as he was fascinated following with the eyes and the hands the few seagulls flying in the blue cloudless sky. "Monty used to be my bud, but now he's yours. You two have a lot of fun together!" Deeks sat on the sand and noticed Don was looking up. "What is it that is keeping you so entertained?" He also looked up and said with a laugh. "Oh, are the seagulls!"

Deeks got up and walked back to the boardwalk and put Don on the ground who gave a few steps on his on and then ended up sitting on the ground. Deeks laughed and picked him up in arms, saying. "You're a smart boy. Not many babies walk this early."

Deeks walked around for a while, carrying Don in arms, reviving all the great moments they had spent together as if they'd never been apart, until he decided to go home. He went into their bedroom and found Kensi looking herself in the mirror, well, looking at her belly as she had lifted up her shirt. He walked to her and placed a kiss on her, that she willingly deepened.

"I'm so glad we're all back together again."

"I know." Kensi mumbled, stroking Don's cheek. "It feels good to be home."

* * *

**Your reviews are amazing, let me know what you think!**


	13. Champs-Élysées

**Here's a new chapter. I feel like I need to thank the many reviews I've been getting. Oh, and for this chapter, read it while listening to the song"Champs-Élysées" by Joe Dassin.**

* * *

_Chapter 13 - Champs-Élysées_

_A week later_

Kensi and Deeks were back to work, although she was already assigned to desk work. Hetty was already aware of her pregnancy and so was the team. Earlier that day they had an appointment with the same OB/GYN that accompanied Kensi during Don's pregnancy time to check if everything was alright with the baby. She was now eleven weeks pregnant and in more or less a month they'd get to know the gender of the baby Kensi's carrying. Everything they heard were good news, although Kensi needed to reduce stress because her blood pressure was a bit high. Still, both Kensi and Deeks were a lot calmer. The sudden awakenings in the middle of the night had stopped and the two were as good as they were before.

Though Deeks couldn't quite understand, and even less forgive Jack's action, he tried to see things through his point of view and his opinion towards Kensi's ex soothed. He understood that Jack needed help, and the LAPD officer realized that he may have done what he did. One thing the two share was having a relationship with Kensi, so Deeks recognized that Kensi was worth taking every risk and he would have fought for Kensi the same way Jack did. But still, he kidnapped his son and that was something he couldn't forgive so easily.

Even though Deeks was not very fond with the idea of Kensi visiting Jack, he didn't oppose either and even agreed that it'd for the best if she'd go. Kensi picked up the newspaper and drove to the hospital. She didn't know what to expect. He may be heavily medicated and she may not be able to speak with him. Still, she kept her promise, and she'd certainly speak with Manny and Karissa to visit him too and redeem themselves for the unfulfilled promise.

"Hello." Kensi spoke to a nurse, a bit nervous. "I'm here to visit Jack Preston."

"Yes, of course. Mr. Preston is outside in the garden."

"Thank you."

Kensi turned happy. If Jack was in the garden, it only meant he was medicated, but alright. She hoped to find him as the man he was before the PTSD problems.

"Oh God, you actually came!" Jack uttered as soon as he saw Kensi. His eyes filled up with joy and sparkled with happiness.

"Yeah, I told you I'd come. And," Kensi showed him the newspaper. "I brought you the newspaper. You always loved to do the crossword."

"Thanks." The two found a bench and sat while Jack was joyfully going through the newspaper's pages, reading the headlines.

"How are you?"

"Good, amazing, awesome! Although I feel like the only sane person around here!" Kensi smiled with his answer. He was the same old Jack she had met. He was joyful, charismatic, playful. It seemed as if he had turned into someone else different. Jack looked determined to forget what he did as he had already recognized it was wrong.

"Sorry I didn't bring Don."

"This isn't the place for such a little child. Or a child of any age. But how's everything with you?"

"Oh, everything's good too. I went to OB/GYN today and the baby's alright. We'll know the gender in more or less a month."

"That's nice. Have you thought of names already?"

"Not yet, it's still early. Oh, sorry," Kensi mumbled, going through her purse. "here's the pen!"

Jack laughed a little and held the pen thanking while looking for the crossword's page. With a pen in hand, completely focused, Jack started doing the crossword. After only reading the first word a sly smile showed up on his lips and he said. "Hey Kens, seven letter word for Champs-_, most famous avenue in France."

"Oh God, not that word!"

"_Aux Champs-Élysées/ Aux Champs-Élysées-_" Jack started to sing but Kensi tapped him on the arm and he laughed non-stop.

_It was Sunday morning and as usual in every Sunday morning Kensi awoke alone. She followed the coffee smell and served herself with a mug full of it. Then she walked outside and found Jack on the porch, sitting on the step with a mug of coffee next to him, pen in hand and the newspaper open on the crossword page._

"_Morning." She greeted, sitting by his side._

"_Hi, morning." He answered back, pecking her lips slowly, both smiling after it. "Seven letter word for Champs-_, most famous avenue in France?"_

"_It's Champs-Élysées." She cracked a smile, shyly singing. __"Aux Champs-Elysées/Aux Champs-Elysées/Au soleil, sous la pluie, à midi ou à minuit/Il y a tout ce que vous voulez/Aux Champs-Elysées."_

_Jack grinned, looking at her completely amazed. "You should sing more often. You have a great voice!"_

_Kensi laughed, not believing in his comment, leaning her head on his shoulder, lacing her arms on his arm. "I'm awful!" _

"_Are you kidding? What about those private concerts you present me with when you shower?"_

_Kensi's mouth and eyes wide opened in shock and she asked. "I sing that loud?" Jack laughed willingly and the more she patted him to stop laughing, the more he laughed. _

"Oh, I just remembered something." He said enthusiastically. "I'll be doing therapy once a week at the hospital. The doc says I can recover to 75% the hand's movement. That's pretty good, right?"

"That's amazing, Jack. I'm glad that you're slowly coming back on your feet."

"And all thanks to you… I now realized what you said about keeping what we had as a remembrance. I remembered when I used to wake up early on the Sundays and would be doing the crosswords and then you'd come and join me…" Jack let out a deep sigh, continuing. "I now look back at it with a caress and… and that's all. We had something great, but it's over. I'll keep remembering it, and I'll move on with my life too."

Kensi breathed profoundly and said with a smile. "I'm glad you finally understand it. I'm so happy for you." She cupped his face with her hand and he put his hand over hers, caressing it with the thumb.

"Thanks for everything you're doing for me. You should hate me for what I have done, but I know you're not a person who holds hatred against someone."

"Yeah, you're right. I know you did wrong, _you_ know you did wrong, and I still can't forgive what you did, but I know it will ease some day."

"And how's Martin holding up? Does he hate me much?"

"He's… he's good. He understands you, but just like I said, it won't be easy to forget about this." Jack looked at the ground, regretful for his action, but after all, it wasn't aware of his own actions. Kensi put her hand over his and said. "But we will get over this."

"Yeah, we will… Now, I think you should go home, be with your son, be with Marty and your mother. I'll do my crossword and be saner than all these ones around!"

"Ok, we'll do it like this. I'll visit you twice a month, ok?"

"Ok…" Jack got up and lightly rubbed his hand on Kensi's forearm. "It was good to see you. Until next time?"

"Until next time, Jack. Be sure to be the saner!" The two farewell after a laugh and Kensi walked way happy to see that Jack was getting better.

* * *

When Kensi got home Deeks was walking from side to side with Don in arms, rocking him lightly as he kept whimpering.

"How did it go with Jack?"

"Good. He's alright with the medication," Kensi answered quickly, walking to Deeks and their son. "but what's wrong with Don?"

"Oh, he's whimpering for so long now."

"Oh baby," Kensi said to her son, picking him up in arms, letting Deeks rest the arms for a while. "it's your little tooth that's bothering you, isn't it?"

As it seems to be for every baby, the mother's lap seemed to be the best because Don lied down his head over Kensi's shoulder as he kept scratching and biting his own finger, still whimpering. As she kept rocking him around the living room, she told Deeks how it had been with Jack. Don was still not sleeping and that was when Kensi started shyly singing "_Champs-Élysées_", making Deeks amazed for hearing her. The baby ended up falling asleep and Deeks walked after Kensi when she went to lay him down on the crib.

Deeks pulled Kensi close by her hand and pulled her for a slow kiss, saying. "I miss you as in… you know, but now that you're carrying a baby, I don't know..."

"Well, it does do any harm and I did I tell you that I hate the pregnancy hormones? They make me really crazy!"

"Oh, I know! When you were pregnant with that little guy you went from uncontrollable laugh to deep sadness in minutes!" Kensi enlaced her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily as the two walked back out of the baby's bedroom. Deeks laughed willingly and said. "Yeah, I can see this pregnancy hormones make you crazy too!"

* * *

"_Champs-Élysées" is a song by Joe Dassin and all the rights of the song are his._**(On the Champs-Elysées/ On the Champs-Elysées/ In the sun, under the rain, at midday or midnight/ There's all that you'd ever want/ On the Champs-Elysées.****) **Here's the translation of the bit mentioned above.


	14. Letting go

**I apologize for just posting now, but I've been very busy with Maths! Yup, just one school subject but too much to handle!**

**Anyways, I'd like you to comment because this chapter is a bit dramatic. I promise you I'll get things better, but right now, this is the track the story is supposed to take.**

* * *

_Chapter 14 – Letting go_

_5 weeks later_

In the last weeks up until the present day, things started to degenerate. Kensi kept visiting Jack as she promised, twice a month. She alternated with Manny and Karissa between weeks so that Jack could always have a visitation every week. But, as the days went by, Kensi seemed more and more thrilled to meet Jack. Then, when she'd go home, all of her attention would go to Don, now very near to complete his eleventh month of life. When she had time to be with Deeks, her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

She was torn between two people: Jack and Marty. Somehow, as the day went by, she remembered and missed the days she spent next to Jack. Then, a sudden realization would hit her and she'd see that she was married with Deeks and it was with him that she was happy. But, sometimes she would lose complete control of her own feelings. She's sure she doesn't have any feelings left for Jack, but the fact that she wants to help him so bad and that Deeks doesn't understand makes her get angry. At first Deeks would fight with her but eventually he gave up. First, it was no use to fight with her, she wouldn't change her mind. Second, he didn't want to stress Kensi even more and put at risk their baby daughter in her womb.

The appointment with the OB/GYN had been just a few days ago when they found out to be expecting a girl. The happiness of knowing that there's a new member joining their family in five months was huge, but it wasn't enough to cover their recent fights. With fear of affect baby Don or put at risk her pregnancy Kensi took a couple of weeks off, packed her bags and left to her mother's with Don. She didn't want to be with Deeks, at least for a while. It was impossible for them to be together without trying to know what was on the other's mind. Deeks let her go. He believed it was for the best…

He visited her and Don as much as he wanted in Julia's house, but it wasn't the same as having them home. Then, three weeks later he started to feel that something was wrong with Kensi. He believes that there's something about her past with Jack that she hadn't let go. Still, he waited a bit more but the fact that she didn't want to come home was what worried him even more. He needed to help her somehow. So, there was only one person he could go to get advices.

"Hetty, can I speak with you?" Deeks said with some sorrow and doubts in the tone of voice.

"Of course Mr. Deeks, please come to my office." The small woman walked being followed by Deeks who took a seat. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't even quite well how to put it, but… I think Kensi is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome...?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"I actually don't know. That's why I came to you."

"I don't think Kensi is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome but there's something."

"What is it?" Deeks leaned forward over the desk, waiting for her answer.

"I think there's an old flame that was reminisced. Being around past lovers always brings it back. She's not feeling empathy for Jack, she just feels differently from everyone else. She divided between what she used to have in the past and what she has now. And, somehow, she didn't yet closed that chapter of her life. This seems to be the opportunity for her to mend the flaws she believes she committed."

"How… She-she didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who walked away! How can I help her with this?"

"You can't. She won't listen from you."

"Then, please Hetty, can you talk with her and-"

"Neither I can do anything, Mr. Deeks." Hetty got up from her chair and put on her jacket.

"Then what can I do? I can't bear living like this another day."

"There's only one person who can move her from these thoughts of trying to mend things that don't need mending."

"Who?" Deeks asked while Hetty walked to go away.

The woman stopped, only to give an answer to him. "The person who unconsciously is still making her feel this way. Only he can convince her that she did all she could and that it's not her fault. Only he can make her believe that this isn't a second chance granted to her."

"No Hetty! I can't speak with him, I-"

"If you want Kensi to be alright, do it." Hetty turned her back at him and started walking out there. "Good night, Mr. Deeks."


	15. Some things never really change

**I feel like I need to apologize for taking so long for posting, but here it is. I need to thank the reviews I've been getting because they're very important. So, don't hesitate in commenting.**

* * *

_Chapter 15 – Some things never really change_

_A few days later_

Deeks was sitting in the sand, watching the waves break in the seashore a few feet away from where he was. Just two days before he had talked with Jack and even though it felt incredibly awkward and he felt an anger growing inside of him, Deeks believes they had a productive talking. With watery eyes Deeks sometimes may have sounded weak but he frankly said what he wanted. He wants Kensi and Don back home; he wants Jack to go away from their lives, to be happy away from them.

"Daddy!" Don babbled walking in the sand like a tin soldier as Kensi let go his hand. The baby jumped to his father's lap and he didn't hesitate and kissing his hair and sitting his son over his legs.

"I knew you'd be here." Kensi said, slowly taking a seat next to him, holding onto his shoulder.

"Why you're here? Something happened?" He asked worried.

"Wanting to be with you isn't enough?" Kensi smiled genuinely happy and he smiled as well, putting a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"It's more than enough..." Deeks kissed her head and then looked at Don. "It's more than enough."

Kensi took a deep breath and told him. "I passed home and left my bags there."

"You're coming home?" Kensi had only seen his eyes sparkle that much in a few moments of their lives.

"I was selfish. Jack isn't my family, he isn't my concern and I don't need to feel responsible for him. You, Don and our baby girl are my family and I should never have broken us apart. We're a family and we should always stay together no matter what… I refused to accept that I was wrong, that I didn't need to feel responsible for Jack… I'm so sorry, Marty. I'm so sorry… I hope you can forgive me."

Deeks pecked her lips slowly, turning their lip lock into a gentle kiss. Their foreheads touched as they broke the kiss and his hand caressed her cheek. "If I didn't forgive you it'd only mean I don't love enough."

"Still," She said avoiding his eyes. "I feel bad about myself. I was reckless, I didn't think about you or Don… only me." Deeks was going to speak but she cut his speech, continuing. "That's why I went to talk with Jack yesterday to tell him I wasn't going to visit him anymore… when it wasn't my surprise once he told me he had asked for transference to a hospital in Minnesota."

"He did?" He spoke, acknowledging at that moment that his talk with Jack had actually worked.

"Yeah, he said you talked with him." Kensi smiled shyly and then looked at him, with a growing grin. "I knew you always cared about me, no matter where I am."

"I love you more than I ever loved anyone. I somehow understand the reason why Jack did all this. You really are worth taking every risk. It's true." He uttered when she lowered the look at her lap. "Someone else may say love's blind, but I know you for too long. I know who you really are and I can tell you that I'd do everything all over again."

Kensi was moved by words and when she was leaning to kiss him something else deviated her attention. She sought for his hand and placed it over her belly. "Did you feel it?" She asked with a grin.

"I did. Hey bud," Deeks said to his son. "your baby sister just kicked!"

"By the way, I think Don as something to tell you." Kensi pulled the boy to her lap and he stood up on her tights. "Tell dad what name we thought for baby sister."

"Dadda!" He mumbled and Kensi laughed.

"That was not it. Wasn't it June?"

"June, June!" He said after her, clapping his hands.

"I love it. I agree with the name right away." Kensi laughed a little and kissed his cheek. Things seemed to be alright. "How about we forget about what happened? Let's never think or speak about it again."

"Agree. Now, help me get up" She stretched her arm at him. "and let's take Don closer to the water because I have the feeling he's eager to get there."

"Of course he is." After helping Kensi getting up he held Don's little hand in his. "He loves the beach as much as dad, don't you little buddy?"

In a second Kensi was holding his hand, intertwining their fingers as the three walked closer to the seashore as the sun was setting. Things were getting back to normal and they realized that there are little things that never change.


	16. All that matters

**I forgot a little about the fanfiction but, oh well, at least I showed up to finish it!**

**Yes, this is indeed the last chapter of a very hardy fanfiction to write. I hope you like it. **

**Still, I have to thank everyone who read and reviewed.**

* * *

_Chapter 16 - All that matters_

_6 months later_

Deeks was walking around the bedroom with June in arms. She was born a month ago and she was already daddy's little girl. He loves walking around while talking with her as soon as he comes home from work, and sometimes he even loses track of time. Who appreciates it much is Kensi, taking those few hours to rest as Deeks takes care of Don and June.

"You know, you can call daddy silly but just now I realized you are named after daddy's favorite month. June is the best month to go surfing. Well, every month is good, but June is on midsummer and it's really hot and nice to surf. When your big brother Don grows a few years older I'll definitively teach him how to surf. And to you too, of course. You're daddy's little girl, but that won't invalidate the fact that you have your mommy's genes, so I can expect that you'll be very prankish! Anyway, I wanted to name you Alexa, but June sounds much better."

"Just because you don't call her Alexa it doesn't mean that it isn't her name as well!" Kensi said with a smile while leaning on the door frame. She walked to him handing him the baby bottle. She was actually telling the truth since they named their daughter June Alexa.

"Why does mommy always have to interrupt our conversation?" Deeks joked, looking at their baby girl, putting the bottle in her mouth. "Is Don sleeping?"

"Soundly sleeping!" She replied supporting her chin over his shoulder as he fed June. "And speaking of it, you shouldn't let June getting used to sleeping in someone's arms."

"She's so little now-"

Kensi didn't even let him finish, saying. "Exactly. She's little now and she'll get used to it and then she won't fall asleep on her own."

"Okay. I'll try to let her sleep on the crib."

"You better do better than just try or else you won't get to come to bed with me for the next months! And I guarantee you I won't get up to be coming to put her to sleep!"

"Oh please, you couldn't handle hearing her cry and not come. Look into these little eyes and tell me you can-"

"I cannot!" She quickly said, taking the baby from his arms. "I can't! She just too adorable!" June's blue eyes were open widely, looking at her mother.

"See what I tell you!"

"But I didn't say I can't leave her in her crib… unlike you."

Don started whimpering and Deeks told her. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll check on Don."

"Okay, I'm too tired to even fight back!" Kensi put June on the crib and walked to bed as Deeks switched off the lights and went to see what was wrong with Don.

"What's wrong little buddy?"

In fact, when Deeks looked at Don he was sleeping. He whimpered in his sleep, so he ducked next to the eighteen-months-old baby, fearing he'd wake up startled. He stood there for long minutes, but Don kept sleeping peacefully. Before going to bed too he walked by June's crib, to see if she was sleeping, and just like her brother, she was deep sleeping.

Someone who was deep sleeping too was Kensi that didn't even move when he slipped into bed. Still, she somehow felt he was lying next to her so she dragged her body close to his and after a while Deeks fell asleep along with her. That was just until June woke up, and this time was Kensi who got up. Before walking out the bedroom she looked at him sleeping and thought that despite all mistakes she committed and despite everything that happened they were still together. And that was all that mattered. There'd be things she'd want to change, but since no one can change its past, she only worries about living the present, to make the best out of her future.

* * *

**One last review?**

**I hope to come back soon with more fanfictions!**


End file.
